I'm Sorry
by NightingaleNightThief
Summary: I'm so sorry for what I'm about to do to you, aibou... But it can't be helped. Puzzleshipping rape. Yaoi, blahblah. Sucky summary, read anyways.


**A/N: Stuff's about to get crazy, y'all. No fluffy fluff. I've been thinking about writing this for a while, but I never could figure out how. Then, in that magical half-asleep state through which all my fics are born, it hit me! Thank you soooo much, Dove, for your patience and such. You really are a good beta. An even better bestfriend. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. It would not have been kid friendly if I did...**

**Warnings? *puts on glasses* Rape. Um. Maybe some language. Did I mention rape? Raperaperaperape... Just so we're clear. This thing is in 'you' format. It's Yami thinking to Yuugi, but not through the mind link. Hope that's not confusing.**

**~l~l~l~**

**I'm Sorry**

I'm sorry.

So sorry for what I'm about to do.

Right now, you're at school. The day is almost over and I can feel it through our Link that you can't wait to get home and see me.

But not for the reasons I want. No, you have Anzu for that, don't you?

You'll race through the door and into my open arms, smiling up at me. I'll you how your day was and you'll probably give me some vague answer, like always. I'll help you shrug out of your damned school jacket and smile as you tell me a story from history class about Egypt. I'll take your hand and lead you up the stairs, pausing when you become perplexed.

"The shop is open, Yami. We need to stay down here." you'll say. I'll smile, once again tugging you towards my room.

"I already closed it. Today is a day for... us." I'll reply. You'll smile smile and bolt towards my as I begin persuit, laughing as though this were some normal game of tag.

Then you'll pause in my doorway, tilting your head.

"Mou hitori no boku... What is this?" You will look at the candles, all the black silk, the handcuffs. Realization will slap you in the face and fear will flood your eyes as you try to beat me to the door. You know I'm faster than that, aibou. You saw me in Egypt.

I'll grasp your upper arms, roughly shoving you towards the bed. Your grandfather will be home soon; I have to hurry.

"Please!" you'll cry, fighting my hold. I'll laugh ruefully, shoving you onto the matress and slipping the handcuffs behind a small bar before clasping them around your wrist.

"Help! Please, someone!"

I'll slip the gag into your mouth, fastening it behind your head and effectivily silencing you. But you'll still try to scream and plead with your eyes.

"If you would've just loved me back, aibou! None of this woud've happened! But you constantly _flaunt_ yourself in front of me!" I'll cry biting at your neck. I'll realize I'm being rough, but I'm past the point of caring. I'll look up, watching all the trust I've earned throughout the years die in your darkned plum eyes.

"Shhtupp."

Another plee, aibou? They won't help you. Nothing short of the gods could help you.

"Yaah-mee.." you will try again. "Ah-tem, pulease shtop!"

I will never admit it to you or anyone, but your screams will turn me on even more as I begin to slip your pants down your legs. Another muffled scream will be ripped from your throat as I slip my shirt over my head. You will wnjoy the view. I'll see it in your eyes. I know I'm gorgeous.

I can look at you and tell that.

"I love you, Yuugi." I'll whisper, lifting your shirt over your head, taking it off as far as the cuffs will allow. I know your eyes will say 'Stop! Don't do this!' but I have to. You don't understand. I need you to know how _much_ I love you! I'll slip your boxers off next, not failing to notice you'll be at least a _little_ excited.

I know how much of a masochist you are, love.

"My beautiful Yuugi."

I'll gently kiss your member, earning a soft moan. Your body doesn't lie. You want this. I'll kiss my way back up your stomach to your throat. Slipping my boxers off, I'll lay between yout legs kissing your nose, eyes, and forehead.

"I'm sorry."

I'll snap my hips forward, ignoring your cries of pain as I pound into you. You'll sob and scream, but I won't stop. Finally you'll lay back, silent. I'll continue my insane thrusts, coming with a strangled cry. I'll allow my body a few moments of rest before getting up and pulling out. I'll unlock the handcuffs, gently carrying your unresponsive body to the bathroom to clean you up before returning you to your own bed.

I'll gently kiss your head and murmur an apology before going to clean up my room-

The Game Shop's door just opened, signaling your arrival. Just like I said, you bound to me.

I'm sorry you don't know what's about to happen.

I'm so, so sorry.

**A/N:... Yeeeah... This is the first in a series of three. I'm Sorry, Redemption, and Forgiveness.. I hope you enjoyed! R&R, people. It makes me smile.(: New chapter of DDMA tomorrow!**

**~Nightingale.**


End file.
